Just Another Match
by Dace
Summary: My first attempt at writting a match, it my not fit in, but pelase R&R. I' want to know if it works....


Just Another Match  
  
One simple match written in Kayfabe (wrestling is real world) from the commentator's point of view.  
Just to see if I can do it. Fictional fed, commentators and wrestlers, written in technical ECW style, with real move names.   
  
Mick Tundra: Hello and welcome to another great New Combat Wrestling event, what a line up with have for you tonight.   
  
Sid Howlins: Yep, it should be a great as ever here in NCW. If you just keep you're mouth shut and let me call it as I see it.  
  
Mick Tundra: You see it all from one damn side, and you still lie about it even then.  
  
Sid Howlins: Whatever, you just can't deal with the fact I'm a better commentator then you are Mick.  
  
Mick Tundra: Sid, say whatever you want, I'm just not gonna listen.  
  
Sid Howlins: Fine, fine have it your way, just don't stink up my work.  
  
Mick Tundra: Anyway, to your first match of the evening. The ever famous, and continually rising star Mark Wolf against the   
all time heel of this company, the man who has only ever won three one on one matches fairly, Scott Silver.  
  
Sid Howlins: Come on now, I think you're being to hard on Silver, yer sure there's a lot of things going on about the   
outcomes of a few of his matches, but he says it's nothing to do with him, and in fairness has never been DQed, unlike Wolf,   
who's lost more matches that way than another star here in NCW. So just lay off Silver, OK Mick.  
  
Mick Tundra: What are you saying? Wolf was DQed twice, both times because of Silver, in title matches, it was  
all Silvers fault.  
  
Sid Howlins: Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it, as I always say.  
  
Mick Tundra: Well before we beginning, just let me remind you that this match is part of the on going tournament for the   
number one contender for the World Title, a lot rests in the outcome of this match tonight.  
  
Sid Howlins: For once you got it right. And now here comes Scott Silver.  
  
Kilgore's Double Edge Sword booms through the NCW arena, along with choruses of boos and "Fuck you chants" as Scott Silver   
Makes his way to the ring.  
  
MegaDeath's Trust rocks through the arena as Mark Wolf makes his way down the ramp.  
  
Mick Tundra: Listen to the cheers from the fans as Wolf gets into the ring. They really love this guy. And I gotta see he's   
got some guts still even wrestling, or being out in public after his face was destroyed.   
  
Sid Howlins: Even I'll say this to the guy. In his very first match her in NCW, he took on the then and current champ Dace   
in a hardcore match. He was drive straight to hell to a top rope inverted crucifix powerbomb through a table by Dace. That   
move shattered nearly every bone in his face. It's never been seen again.  
  
Mick Tundra: Now his has to go around wearing a reinforced hockey mask to keep his face together in the hope one day it can   
be repaired.  
  
Sid Howlins: Thankfully Silver stopped Wolf from upsetting the champ even after that move, keeping the belt were it belongs.  
  
Mick Tundra: You make me sick at times. Woooohhh, here we go. They lock up, Silver whips Wolf at the ropes, catches his on   
the way back, belly to belly suplex. No! Counters into a neckbreaker. What a move.  
  
The crowd roars in unison.  
  
Sid Howlins: Silver want fall for that again, I can tell you, he'll be just fine.  
  
Mick Tundra: Inverted bulldog, then a spring board elbow drop from Wolf, one, two, and a kick out.  
  
Sid Howlins: Rights and lefts from wolf. Silvers staggered. Bug clothes line. No ducks it, reverse single arm takedown. Rolls  
over into an arm bar.  
  
Shouts of get up coming from all over the crowd now..  
  
Mick Tundra: He's got in locked it real tight, this could be the end of it all right now. Wait Wolf flips over, rolls through  
and into a cradle. One, two so close.  
  
The crowd counts aloud with the ref...  
  
Sid Howlins: It's gonna take a lot more than that to get Silver down for the three count I can tell you. Silver with a   
spinning heel kick, ducked. Not a second time, but wolf catch his leg, what's he gonna do? No Silver jumps and scores with a  
perfect head scissors take down.  
  
Boos strike up from the crowd.  
  
Mick Tundra: Bring Wolf to his feet, knees to the gut off Wolf. Ducks him down, standing head scissors. Sets Wolf up, and a   
piledriver!  
  
More boos follow, aimed at Silver...  
  
Sid Howlins: But look, Silver knows that won't keep Wolf down. He drags him up to his feet. Front face lock. Picks him up,   
hangs him in mid air. Grabs a leg and tightens up. Then.. Boom! Dangerous Fisherman's Buster. That has got to be it, even   
this early in the match.  
  
Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy Shit!  
  
Mick Tundra: Cover, but only a near fall! Wolf is tougher than anyone thought, including Scott Silver. Hauls him back up,   
Whip to the ropes, reversal by Wolf. And what a powerslam.  
  
The crowd roars getting behind Wolf..  
  
Sid Howlins: But no cover by Wolf, I think that was a bad move, he could win the match. Picks him up, fireman's carry. Into   
a press, couple of reps, What a show of his guy is. And, a crash landing into a sit out powerbomb. One, Two, no Silver's   
still in it.  
  
The crowd yells V One as Wolf nails Silver...  
  
Mick Tundra: You won't be complaining if Silver did that. What, ohhh, a low blow by Silver. Suplex, holds on, gordbuster,  
rolls over, off the floor german suplex. Bridges over, going for a pin, no an inverted surfboard submission hold. Wait...   
Dragon sleeper add in. That's a move from the Japanese legend Jyushin "Thunder" Lyger.  
  
Sid Howlins: That move is just so painful, there's just no way Wolf's gonna get he, He'll have to tap out.  
  
Clapping time with a Wolf chant echoes through the arena...  
  
Mick Tundra: Straining, reaching for the ropes, trying to somehow get close. The Referee asks if he wants to quit. Wolf says  
no, I'm not sure how much of a good idea that was.  
  
Sid Howlins: Silver locks that hold in even tighter. Got to be all now. Damn it! Wolf uses his free hand and nearly knocks   
Silvers teeth out, that can't be legal.  
  
The crowd erupts at the come back..  
  
Mick Tundra: Well for once I'm glad to say, it's damn well legal here and now. Whip to the ropes by Wolf, turn around.   
Dragon suplex, what impact. Lifts Silver back up. Inverted DDT. Goes up top now... What's he going for?   
  
Yells of anticipation from the crowd as Wolf gets ready to fly  
  
Sid Howlins: Wolf comes off for a frog splash but lands right on Silvers raised boot. That's experience for you Mick. Boot   
to the gut. DDT. One, two, no, still gets the shouldr up. Silver jumps up top. Space station hurricanrana.  
  
Mick Tundra: What a move, surely all for Wolf. But no, he gets that shoulder up again. Silver moves in for the kill. Sets  
him up for a fisherman's suplex. He's going for that fisherman's inverted piledriver of his.  
  
The crowd boos louder and louder as Silver set's the moved up.  
Follow by chants of "Fuck it up! Fuck it up!"  
  
Sid Howlins: Lifts Wolf up, this is the end now.. What? Wolf floats over in mid air. Inverted spinebuster on Silver.   
What's he doing, he's not going for the cover..?   
  
Mick Tundra: Wolf waits in the corner, taunting Silver to get up. Hang on could it be..? Silver slowly to his feet. Wolf   
charges. and yes it is, BURNING LARIATO!!!   
  
Every single person scream out cheers at the impact that nearly be-heads Silver.  
  
Sid Howlins: This match just can't end lie this. Silver shouldn't be treated like this, by some upstart punk. Oh god no.   
Now what's that insane Wolf going to do to a helpless Silver?  
  
Mick Tundra: Well I hope he breaks his goddamn neck. Wolf climbs to the top turnbuckle. Drags a nearly lifeless Silver up   
with him. Sets him up. Is he going for a top rope pwoerbomb of some  
kind?  
  
Sid Howlins: Oh no. Oh no. Not this anything but this. He's got him in a crucifix. It's not a tope rope powerbomb. It's a   
V Four. May God help Silver.  
  
The crowd waits it silence as Wolf lifts Silver up and...  
  
Mick Tundra: Ka! Bamb! V Four bomb, a super black Tiger bomb into a Dragon powerbomb...  
Sid Howlins: And it's all over know, Wolf holds on for the pin..  
  
ONE, TWO, THREE!  
Wolfs music bursts through the arena as he stands up to celebrate, leaving Silver out cold on the mat.  
  
Mick Tundra: Listen to the ovation for Mark Wolf. He's beaten Scott Silver and is one his way to the finals of the number   
one contender-ship tournament and then the World Title.  
  
Sid Howlins: It will be a said day for NCW if that happens Mick, it will be.  
  
Mick Tundra: What ever. But you can bet we haven't seen the end of the war between these two. And we can be sure this was   
not just another match!  
----------  
  
Well I hope you liked it, please R&R. Questions, comments? Does this style work or not?  
Any input welcome. If you don't have a clue about the moves, E-mail me and I can explain anything about them.  
  
Dace Move Master and Smart  



End file.
